Irish Hunter
Foal = Tb Foal Bay.png|Bay Tb Foal Black.png|Black Tb Foal Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Tb Foal Chestnut.png|Chestnut Foal Cremello.png|Cremello Foal Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Tb Foal Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Tb Foal Dun.png|Dun Tb Foal Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Tb Foal Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Generic2 fleabitten gray foal.png|Fleabitten Gray Foal Light Gray.png|Light Gray Tb Foal Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Foal Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Tb Foal Palomino.png|Palomino Tb Foal Roan.png|Roan Tb Foal Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Horse = Russian Don Horse Bay.png|Bay Sport_V4_Black.png|Black Sport_V4_Cherry_Bay.png|Cherry_Bay Sport_V4_Chestnut.png|Chestnut Sport_V4_Cremello.png|Cremello Sport_V4_Dapple_Gray.png|Dapple_Gray Sport_V4_Dark_Bay.png|Dark_Bay Sport_V4_Dun.png|Dun Sport_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Sport_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Fleabitten_Gray.png|Fleabitten_Gray Sport_V4_Light_Gray.png|Light_Gray Sport_V4_Liver_Chestnut.png|Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Mouse_Gray.png|Mouse_Gray Sport_V4_Palomino.png|Palomino Sport_V4_Roan.png|Roan Sport_V4_Strawberry_Roan.png|Strawberry_Roan |-| Pegasus = Sport_V4_Bay_Pegasus.png|Bay Sport_V4_Black_Pegasus.png|Black Sport_V4_Cherry_Bay_Pegasus.png|Cherry_Bay Sport_V4_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Chestnut Sport_V4_Cremello_Pegasus.png|Cremello Sport_V4_Dapple_Gray_Pegasus.png|Dapple_Gray Sport_V4_Dark_Bay_Pegasus.png|Dark_Bay Sport_V4_Dun_Pegasus.png|Dun Sport_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Sport_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Fleabitten_Gray_Pegasus.png|Fleabitten_Gray Sport_V4_Light_Gray_Pegasus.png|Light_Gray Sport_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Pegasus.png|Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Mouse_Gray_Pegasus.png|Mouse_Gray Sport_V4_Palomino_Pegasus.png|Palomino Sport_V4_Roan_Pegasus.png|Roan Sport_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Pegasus.png|Strawberry_Roan |-| Unicorn Foal = Generic2 bay unicorn foal.png|Bay Generic2 black unicorn foal.png|Black Generic2 cherry bay unicorn foal.png|Cherry Bay Generic2 chestnut unicorn foal.png|Chestnut Generic2 cremello unicorn foal.png|Cremello Generic2 dark bay unicorn foal.png|Dark Bay Generic2 dapple gray unicorn foal.png|Dapple Gray Generic2 dun unicorn foal.png|Dun Generic2 flaxen chestnut unicorn foal.png|Flaxen Chestnut Generic2 flaxen liver chestnut unicorn foal.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Generic2 fleabitten gray unicorn foal.png|Fleabitten Gray Generic2 light gray unicorn foal.png|Light Gray Generic2 liver chestnut unicorn foal.png|Liver Chestnut Generic2 mouse gray unicorn foal.png|Mouse Gray Generic2 palomino unicorn foal.png|Palomino Generic2 roan unicorn foal.png|Roan Generic2 strawberry roan unicorn foal.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Unicorn = Sport_V4_Bay_Unicorn.png|Bay Sport_V4_Black_Unicorn.png|Black Sport_V4_Cherry_Bay_Unicorn.png|Cherry_Bay Sport_V4_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Sport_V4_Cremello_Unicorn.png|Cremello Sport_V4_Dapple_Gray_Unicorn.png|Dapple_Gray Sport_V4_Dark_Bay_Unicorn.png|Dark_Bay Sport_V4_Dun_Unicorn.png|Dun Sport_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Sport_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Fleabitten_Gray_Unicorn.png|Fleabitten_Gray Sport_V4_Light_Gray_Unicorn.png|Light_Gray Sport_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Unicorn.png|Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Mouse_Gray_Unicorn.png|Mouse_Gray Sport_V4_Palomino_Unicorn.png|Palomino Sport_V4_Roan_Unicorn.png|Roan Sport_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Unicorn.png|Strawberry_Roan |-| Winged unicorn = Sport_V4_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Bay Sport_V4_Black_Winged_Unicorn.png|Black Sport_V4_Cherry_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Cherry_Bay Sport_V4_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Chestnut Sport_V4_Cremello_Winged_Unicorn.png|Cremello Sport_V4_Dapple_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dapple_Gray Sport_V4_Dark_Bay_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dark_Bay Sport_V4_Dun_Winged_Unicorn.png|Dun Sport_V4_Flaxen_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Chestnut Sport_V4_Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Flaxen_Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Fleabitten_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Fleabitten_Gray Sport_V4_Light_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Light_Gray Sport_V4_Liver_Chestnut_Winged_Unicorn.png|Liver_Chestnut Sport_V4_Mouse_Gray_Winged_Unicorn.png|Mouse_Gray Sport_V4_Palomino_Winged_Unicorn.png|Palomino Sport_V4_Roan_Winged_Unicorn.png|Roan Sport_V4_Strawberry_Roan_Winged_Unicorn.png|Strawberry_Roan |-| In game info: 'Coats and Colors:' 'Skill info:' *Stamina 75 % *Speed 45 % *Dressage 90 % *Galloping 70 % *Trotting 20 % *Jumping 50 % 'servers found on' * Australian * International * United States * UK * Canada 'Other Game Info:' Size: 16.1 hands to 17.1 hands Real Info: 'Wikipedia Paragraph' The Irish Sport Horse (ISH) (US: Irish Draught Sports Horse), also known as the Irish Hunter, is mainly the result of a cross between the Irish Draught and the Thoroughbred. It has been given recognition as a separate breed. It is commonly bred from parents who are also Irish Sport Horses, in addition to being bred from the definitive parent breeds. 'Old Versions' Foal = Hanoverian Foal - Bay.png|Bay Hanoverian Foal - Black.png|Black Hanoverian Foal - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Hanoverian Foal - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Hanoverian Foal - Dapple Grey.png|Dapple Grey Hanoverian Foal - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Hanoverian Foal - Dun.png|Dun Hanoverian Foal - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Hanoverian Foal - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Hanoverian Foal - Light Grey.png|Light Grey Hanoverian Foal - Mouse Grey.png|Mouse Grey Hanoverian Foal - Roan.png|Roan Hanoverian Foal - Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Horse = Irish Hunter - Bay.png|Bay Irish Hunter - Black.png|Black Irish Hunter - Cherry Bay.png|Cherry Bay Irish Hunter - Chestnut.png|Chestnut Irish Hunter - Cremello.png|Cremello Irish Hunter - Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Irish Hunter - Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Irish Hunter - Dun.png|Dun Irish Hunter - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Irish Hunter - Flaxen Liver Chestnut.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut gr-t-grand.png|Fleabitten Gray Irish Hunter - Light Gray.png|Light Gray Irish Hunter - Liver Chestnut.png|Liver Chestnut Irish Hunter - Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Irish Hunter - Palomino.png|Palomino Irish Hunter - Roan.png|Roan Irish Hunter - Strawberry Roan.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Pegasus = Sport Bay Pegasus.png|Bay Sport Black Pegasus.png|Black Sport Cherry Bay Pegasus.png|Cherry Bay Sport Chestnut Pegasus.png|Chestnut Hanoverian Pegasus - Dapple Grey.png|Dapple Gray Sport Dark Bay Pegasus.png|Dark Bay Sport Dun Pegasus.png|Dun Sport Flaxen Chestnut Pegasus.png|Flaxen Chestnut Sport Flaxen Liver Chestnut Pegasus.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Sport Fleabitten Gray Pegasus.png|Fleabitten Gray Sport Light Gray Pegasus.png|Light Gray Sport Liver Chestnut Pegasus.png|Liver Chestnut Sport Mouse Gray Pegasus.png|Mouse Gray Sport Palomino Pegasus.png|Palomino Sport Roan Pegasus.png|Roan Sport Strawberry Roan Pegasus.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Unicorn Foal = Bay_-_KWPN_Foal_Unicorn.png|Bay Hanoverian Unicorn Foal - Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Engelse_Volbloed_Dark_Bay_Thoroughbred_Unicorn_Foal_Donkerbruin_Veulen.png|Dark Bay Hanoverian Unicorn Foal - Mouse Grey.png|Mouse Grey |-| Unicorn = Sport Bay Unicorn.png|Bay Sport Black Unicorn.png|Black Sport Cherry Bay Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Sport Chestnut Unicorn.png|Chestnut Sport Dapple Gray Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Sport Dark Bay Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Sport Dun Unicorn.png|Dun Sport Flaxen Chestnut Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Sport Flaxen Liver Chestnut Unicorn.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Sport Fleabitten Gray Unicorn.png|Fleabitten Gray Sport Light Gray Unicorn.png|Light Gray Sport Liver Chestnut Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Sport Mouse Gray Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray Sport Palomino Unicorn.png|Palomino Sport Roan Unicorn.png|Roan Sport Strawberry Roan Unicorn.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Winged unicorn = Sport Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Bay Sport Black Winged Unicorn.png|Black Sport Cherry Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Sport Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Chestnut Sport Dapple Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Sport Dark Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Sport Dun Winged Unicorn.png|Dun Sport Flaxen Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Sport Flaxen Liver Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Sport Fleabitten Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Fleabitten Gray Sport Light Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Light Gray Sport Liver Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Sport Mouse Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray Sport Palomino Winged Unicorn.png|Palomino Sport Roan Winged Unicorn.png|Roan Sport Strawberry Roan Winged Unicorn.png|Strawberry Roan |-| Category:Breeds Category:Riding Horse